netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hallowteens
''Hallowteens ''is an fighting horror video game created by KingOfFiction from DeviantART. Releases in the October 31, 2006 (taken on same dated of Halloween) for the PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. The first game was also fan game, where can being created by the group of people who make fan game call "Dev Fighters". The Dev Fighters are basically a group of people who make fan-made fighting games on DeviantART. Well more of the concept really. Not really making games. It is only made that KingOfFiction haves planning up with the Union Jack Productions, as each other will presume to enjoy some Dev Fighter that like Hallowteens. The game is beginning at the 2012 thanks to NetherRealm Studios with helping Draconian Games, making the full game at onces, but the arcade was the same and also including a little strategy and plus gameplay feature. Story In a British town called “Blackhollow” on Halloween Night at hate filled wizard by the name of “Solidus Wiseman” cursed all those wearing costumes by becoming the monster they dressed up as causing them to act out of their new monster instincts and attack all those who are either human or haven’t turned yet. Solidus trapped them all in this town with a spell which would only go away once he himself has been done in but only ONE monster can enter at a time and they all want a piece of him. The only way to solve this issue is a fight to the death! Gameplay Hallowteens will play in a 3D-Styled game and the control schemes will work like that off Marvel vs. Capcom series as well as the same physics, you have your wall bounces, ground bounces, off the grounds and everything else but you can only play as one character, but it also borrows elements from Injustice and Mortal Kombat. Below the screen is the characters “Nightmare Fuel Gauge” which is a definition of a fighting games hyper meter to activate super moves, using the "Terror Moves". Also using shades of Killer Instinct and Terrordrome. Every character has three levels of super moves and the third one does only do the most damaging but also taking inspiration from Mortal Kombat’s X-Ray moves, if so called the "Nightmare Fuel". In addition every character also has finishers, the Night Terrors just like Mortal Kombat. So expect some gory moves. Characters As of now there are 35 characters and 9 unlockables with DLC planned for the future. Each character is his/her own monster. The bosses of three will reveal them as showed to update characters planned, also have 3 hiddens and pre-order, which is include the full game release in 2012, within helping by NetherRealm Studios and Draconian Games. Default * Aleron Roche the Gargoyle * Andre Monóklino the Cyclops * Annabelle Warren the Doll * Bartholomew Krakowski the Golem * Bram Renfield the Vampire * Bud Buttons the Clown * Carol Hooper the Poltergeist * Corda Collodi the Puppet * Crooks Bonebreak the Hunchback * Dino Alligar the Lizard * Elphaba Witcher the Witch * Eric Spector the Phantom * Hayden Townsend the Boogeyman * Hector Bones the Skeleton * Herbert Griffin the Invisible Man * Irving Headstrong the Headless Man * Jack Burns the Jack O'Lantern * Jacob Growley the Werewolf * Jerimiah Grimm the Grim Reaper * Johnathan Crow the Scarecrow * Malik O. Syrus the Mummy * Mary Foole the Jester * Matilda Scream the Banshee * Mordecai Freaks the Goblin * Morgan Lovestone the Succubus * Nero Aquato the Merman * Pluto Craven the Mutant * Robert Ferro the Robot * Shaun Romero the Zombie * Thomas Haunton the Ghost * Victor Stiches the Frankenstein * Yuki Saeki the Yuki-onna * Yumi Saeki the Jorōgumo * Yuri Saeki the Onryō * Zako Arhap the Monstrosity Unlockable * Abby and Sonnie the Doppelgänger (Beat the Arcade Mode with Mummy, Cyclops and Scarecrow) * Dante Stripe the Gremlin (Beat the Arcade Mode at Zombie and Robot) * Fred Lucet the Goatman (Beat the Arcade Mode with Boogeyman, Witch, Skeleton and Banshee) * Garry Brute the Ogre (Beat the Arcade Mode with Clown and Jester) * Iris Nermac the Harpy (Beat the Arcade Mode with the Puppet and Doll) * Kevin Cordis the Dragon (Beat the Arcade Mode with Lizard and Golem) * Larkin Alfred the Rat King (Beat the Arcade Mode with the Hunchback and Gargoyle) * Patrick Torrance the Snowman (Beat the Arcade Mode with the Vampire, Frankenstein and Werewolf) * Pico Mansley the Creeper (Beat the Arcade Mode with the Saeki sisters) * Wally Stanley the Alien (Beat the Arcade Mode with the Ghost and Poltergeist) Hidden * Daemon Inferna the Devil (Final Boss) (Finish the Arcade Mode with all hiddens) * Julie Witcher the Wicca (Finish the Arcade Mode after Tennis Renfield) * Samuel Townsend the Nightmare (Hidden Boss) (Beat the Arcade Mode with Solidus Wiseman) * Solidus Wiseman the Wizard (Sub-Boss) (Beat the Arcade Mode at 35 playable characters) * Tennis Renfield the Dracula (Beat the Arcade Mode with Wiseman and Samuel) * Victoria Falldra the Angel (Beat the Arcade Mode after finish some unlockables) Pre-Order * Noburo Unshō the Kaijū Stages Default # Butcher Shop # Chruch Rooftop # Festival # Forest # Graveyard # Haunted House # Pumpkin Field # Slaughterhouse # Spider Cave # Swamp # Toy Store # Wizard Castle Modes * Story Mode – '''The story is take places in BlackHollow, to play each monsters at ready, this is included full game! * '''Arcade Mode – Go through each characters “story” in this arcade adventure! * Vs. Mode – Play with friend or CPU in a free for all match up! * Online Mode – '''Play with others online! * '''Training Mode – Train your skills! * 'Shop – '''You can buying some stuff: update characters, stages and more of them! * '''Extras '– Includes Concept Art, Music and including a “Monsterpedia” to let you know about the monsters of this world! * 'Options '– Adjust sound, controls, and others to your liking! Fun Fact It was one of the concepts i had as a kid. Kind off. It still involved people being turned into their costumes but instead of killing each other they are more like...superheroes that gather together as a group of "Hallowteens" a combination of "Halloween" and "Teen" because all the characters were teenagers and most are still are in the Dev Fighter. Despite how silly the name sounded: i kept it for this project to show how ideas from a young age can evolve into something greater. Category:Games Category:Union Jack Productions Category:Dev Fighter